Fair, Strife, Villiers, or Leonhart(Redone)
by KiaraDuman
Summary: What if Lightning had two sisters: Kiara and Serah? Now Lightning has a problem when several boys who had just came to town take a liking to her sisters and when certain members of NORA taken alike as well. Will Kiara and Serah go for the new boys in town or will they go for the ones from NORA? More importantly will Lightning let her sisters be with any of them. P.S. no L'Cie.
1. Who Are They

Kiara and Serah were walking home from the Beachside Diner lost in thought. Kiara knee length long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail allowing her electric sapphire blue eyes shine. While Serah had her mid-back strawberry blond hair in a side ponytail allowing her electric sapphire blue eyes shine. They past a group of boys not noticing that they watched them walk pass them.

"Man they were pretty!" said Zack.

"No kidding." said Tyler.

"Yeah you said it!" said Leon.

"I wander what their names are." said Cloud.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Zack, Tyler, and Leon said in unison.

"You do realize you all can't date the same girls." said Angeal.

"So what do we do?" asked Cloud.

"How about you all get to know them and who ever they goes for. The other two have to deal with it and find someone else." said Angeal. They looked at each other before looking back at Angeal.

"Deal!" they said in unison. Meanwhile Kiara and Serah had just walked pass the NORA house and walked past Snow without noticing. He looked at them as they walked away with a smile.

"What beauty's!" Snow said before he went up the stairs and into the NORA house. He walked past the others with the girls he just saw on his mind.

"Hey Snow what's up?" asked Galen.

"I bet you anything it's a girl." said Donny. Snow walked over to the fridge and grabbed something to drink.

"So what's her name?" Yuj asked as Snow took a drink.

"Don't know." Snow said looking up picturing her in his head. "But." He looked at them. "I WILL find out. And just for your information there was two of them."

"Two?" asked Gadot.

"Yep so I WILL find out both of their names." Snow said before he finished the rest of his drink before heading up to his room. Kiara and Serah got home before Kiara started making dinner for when Lightning came home. Lightning got home right as Kiara finished setting the table and pulled dinner out of the oven. She gave them each an equal share before sitting down.

"So how was you day?" Kiara asked before she took a bite.

"Just like all the others. Except we had to pull five guys out of the woods and bring them to town." Lightning said with a smile.

"What'd they think about that?" asked Serah.

"Four of them were glade we showed up, but one wasn't that pleased." said Lightning.

"Well you can't please them all and besides maybe he wasn't use to being helped like that. You know how guys can be, they think they can do everything." said Kiara.

"So how was your day?" asked Lightning.

"Same old except for one thing. A fight broke out due to someone stealing someone's girl friend." said Serah. They continued to talk and laugh while they finished dinner before Serah did the dishes. Afterward they went up stairs to get ready for bed. Kiara walked out on to her balcony and looked out over the ocean and didn't even notice that she was being watched from the NORA house. Snow, Galen, and Donny were standing on the veranda for the NORA house and Snow was staring up at Kiara.

"Is that her?" Donny asked following Snow's gaze.

"One of them yeah." said Snow. Just then Serah walked out and started talking to Kiara. "And there's the other one."

"No wonder you were so dazed earlier, they're both hot." said Galen. Meanwhile Kiara and Serah were out on the balcony and Serah had just realized that they were being watched before Kiara decided to tease them.

"Hey Serah can you check my shoulder? I think I hit it earlier." said Kiara. She turned around since Serah had her back to the railing and she lowered one side of her night gown exposing her shoulder.

"Kiara you know that's not fair to them." Serah said causing Kiara to pull her night gown back up.

"You're no fun." Kiara said as Lightning walked out. She looked at the NORA house and thankfully Snow, Galen, and Donny went back inside before Serah saw the look in her sisters eye.

"Something wrong Light?" asked Serah.

"It's just the NORA group again. They keep interfering with military business." said Lightning.

"Come on Light they're just trying to help out." said Kiara.

"What'd they do this time?" asked Serah.

"Shortly before we found the group in the forest we ran into a swarm of monsters and their leader stole my kill." said Lightning.

"That's never smart." said Kiara.

"Yeah well Amodar said that if we catch them interfering again we're going to arrest them." said Lightning.

"They better watch out then." said Serah. They kept talking for awhile and after giving each other a hug and said their good nights they went to their room and climbed into bed. All three of them falling asleep quickly since they both had to work in the morning. The next morning Kiara and Serah were on their way to the diner after Lightning had already gone to work. As they walked passed the NORA house they didn't notice that they were being watched by Snow and Donny.

"Man she's really is a beauty." said Donny.

"Which one?" asked Snow.

"The one with strawberry blond hair." said Donny.

"You can have her. I'm going for the one with black hair." said Snow.

"You both better be careful." Lebreau said as she walked up to them with Galen causing Snow and Donny to face them.

"Why do you say that?" asked Snow.

"I just go word that they the younger sister of Lightning, that one solider you stole the kill from yesterday." said Galen.

"This just became a lot harder." said Donny.

"So what she doesn't scare me. We just take it slow that's all." Snow said before he walked away. Little did they know that they weren't the only ones that had eyes on Kiara and Serah.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I don't own anything except my OC's. Just to clear things up a little: Tyler and Zack are twins as well as Snow, Galen, and Donny are triplets.**

 **Snow: has straight, layered, shoulder-length light blond hair, blue eyes, and a short beard. He wears a formal black suit with black gloves and his boots are grey, but darker then his brothers.**

 **Galen: has a shorter beard the Donny and slightly longer hair light blond hair is swept back that exposes his ears, and blue eyes just like his brothers. He wears a dark red shirt under a dark gray trench coat with frayed hems with black gloves and grey boots.**

 **Donny: has light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He also wears a beige trench coat with frayed hems.**

 **Zack: had soft blue eyes and long black spiky hair that was pushed back except for two piece that hung in front of his right eye. He was wearing a black high collar sleeveless shirt, black pants, boot, and gloves. He had two black belts on his hips one right above the other and a black band above the top belt that had straps on his shoulders holding his shoulder pads on. He had a silver stud in his left ear and a X shaped scar on his left cheek on his jaw line close to his hair line.**

 **Tyler: had soft blue eyes and long black spiky hair that was pushed back except for his bangs that reached his chin and framed his face. He was wearing a black high collar sleeveless shirt, black pants, boot, and gloves. He had two black belts on his hips one right above the other and a black band above the top belt that had straps on his shoulders holding his shoulder pads on.**


	2. Diner

Kiara and Serah were at the diner when they saw four boys walk in that caught their attention. One had unruly brown hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black leather pants with three interconnecting belts, black boots, and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear and a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring. He has a scar that starts above his right eye goes down across his nose and stops just below his left eye. One ad spiky blond hair and soft blue eyes. He was wearing a high collar black shirt that was sleeveless on the right and had and a full left sleeve, he had black pants that had the left leg covered with an extra piece that hung off his belt, black boots, and gloves. He had a strap across his chest that held his shoulder pad on his left shoulder. On the shoulder pad was a wolf holding a ring in it's mouth and he had a matching earring in his left ear. One had soft blue eyes and long black spiky hair that was pushed back except for two piece that hung in front of his right eye. He was wearing a black high collar sleeveless shirt, black pants, boot, and gloves. He had two black belts on his hips one right above the other and a black band above the top belt that had straps on his shoulders holding his shoulder pads on. He had a silver stud in his left ear and a X shaped scar on his left cheek on his jaw line close to his hair line. The last one had soft blue eyes and long black spiky hair that was pushed back except for his bangs that reached his chin and framed his face. He was wearing a black high collar sleeveless shirt, black pants, boot, and gloves. He had two black belts on his hips one right above the other and a black band above the top belt that had straps on his shoulders holding his shoulder pads on. Kiara looked at Serah with a smile before she grabbed four number.

"Have I ever told you I love this job?" Kiara asked before she walked off. She walked over to the table stopping their small conversation. "Good afternoon my name is Kiara I'll be your server today. Is there anything I can start you off with?" She handed out the menu's before she pulled out her small note pad.

"How about your number?" asked Tyler.

"You'll have to excuse my brother. We'll just take four chocolate shakes." said Zack.

"You got it." Kiara said before she walked away. She went back behind the counter and started making the shakes when Serah walked up to her.

"Need a hand?" asked Serah.

"Sure." said Kiara. Serah stepped beside her and started helping her make the shakes. They had all four made and put them on a try before she walked out to the table. She was almost back at the table when she felt someone trip her causing her to fall and the shakes go flying. She was expecting to hit the hard floor, but it never came and she opened her eyes to see that some of the boys she was bringing the shakes to caught her.

"You okay?" Zack asked as he helped her up right.

"Yeah thanks." said Kiara.

"Hey Kiara have a nice trip? "asked Michael.

" Hey why don't you just back off and leave her alone?" Cloud snapped.

"You know someone should come over there and teach you a lesson." said Leon.

"You could, but you'd only be wasting your time." Titus said as he walked up causing all five of them to look at him. Kiara looked at him to see that he was holding the try of shakes and she smiled. "Here I think you dropped this."

"Thanks Titus." Kiara said as she took the tray. She turned back to the table and handed out the shakes before she lowered the tray.

"You said it would be a waist of time, why?" asked Cloud.

"Cause his dad is a big time general and he thinks he can get away with anything because of it. Trust me nothing will change his mind and people have tried, but with no luck." said Titus.

"I don't think we got to introduce ourselves. I'm Squall but everybody calls me Leon, this is Zack, this twin brother Tyler, and Cloud." said Leon.

"I'm Titus, you know Kiara and her sister is Serah who is over there." Titus said as he pointed to her.

"I saw you catch the tray without spilling the shakes. How'd you do that?" asked Tyler.

"I have really good reflexes." said Titus.

"Well I have to get back to work. Is there anything else I can get you?" asked Kiara.

"No we're fine." Zack said before she walked away back behind the counter. After a few minutes Titus walked up the counter where Kiara and Serah were standing and they turned to him.

"What's up?" asked Serah.

"A few of us are going to the waterfall later, want to join?" asked Titus.

"Who's us?" asked Kiara.

"Me, Yuna, Rikku, Brother, Paine, Leon, Zack, Tyler, and Cloud." said Titus.

"We would love too, but we're working late today. We'll have to take a rain check." said Serah.

"Alright maybe next time. I'll see you later." said Titus.

"See ya." Kiara said as Titus walked out. Little did anyone know was that Yuj and Maqui saw the whole thing before they got up to leave for the NORA house. When they got there they saw that they were all relaxing on the couch and Yuj walked up to Snow and Donny.

"What's up?" asked Snow.

"You know those two girls you were looking at this morning?" asked Yuj.

"Yeah what about them?" asked Donny.

"Well we were at the diner and we saw that they worked there." said Yuj.

"What are you getting at Yuj?" asked Gadot.

"Well there are four new guys in town that have their eyes on them as well." said Yuj.

"WHAT!" said Snow.

"Yeah we saw one of them hitting on one of them, but she didn't seem to show much interest." said Maqui.

"So we have to get to them first." said Donny. They kept talking and that night Snow watched from the NORA house door as Kiara and Serah walked home talking and laughing among themselves. He was thinking of a way to get to Kiara before anyone else cause he knew it wasn't going to be easy now that he knew who her sister was. He was have to do everything from the shadows and when the time was right he would get her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review, let me know what you think of it so far.**

 **I don't own anything except my OC'S**


	3. Light Knows

When Kiara and Serah got home they changed out of their work uniform before they went back down stairs. It was Serah's turn to make dinner so she was in the kitchen making dinner while Kiara was in the living room drawing. Since she had a photographic memory helped a lot with her drawing. Right now she was drawing Leon, Zack, Tyler, and Cloud when Serah walked in and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"You know I the it when you do that." Kiara said as she stopped drawing and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm just seeing what you're drawing." said Serah.

"I know I was thinking that since we're both getting older that maybe it's time for a boy friend." said Kiara.

"Kiara we're only sixteen and they're at lease eighteen if not older." said Serah.

"What's you're point Serah we have to grow up some time and what better time then now." said Kiara.

"I guess you have a point, but if we're going for them then I get Tyler." said Serah.

"He's all yours." said Kiara.

"Which one will you go for?" asked Serah.

"I don't know. I think I wait a little see which one I click with." said Kiara.

"Smart. Come on I need you help." said Serah. She set her sketch pad down and followed her sister in the kitchen. They had just finished setting everything up when they heard the front door open and close. Lightning walked into the kitchen holding the sketch pad before she looked at her sisters.

"You two want to tell me about this?" asked Lighting.

"They came into the diner today and they seems nice." said Serah. Lightning just glared at her knowing what she meant and Kiara decided to speak up.

"I know you don't like the fact of us dating since we're your little sisters, but don't you think it's time for us to grow up?" asked Kiara.

"I guess you're right, but if I find out that they have hurt you. I will kill them." said Lightning. Kiara smiled as Serah practically tackled Lightning in a hug.

"Alright come on let's eat." Kiara said causing Serah to let go of Light. They sat down and starter eating before Lightning told them that the group Kiara drew was the same group they pulled out of the forest the day before. Later that day Kiara was out on her balcony when she was Leon, Zack, Tyler, and Cloud messing around. She was glade that she could see all the why up the diner that way she could always see what was going on. She smiled when she saw that Zack, Cloud, and Leon were trying to get her attention. She motioned for them to meet her out on the beach before she walked back inside. She walked out to the beach to see that they were waiting for you. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"No, we just got here ourselves." said Leon. They walked down the beach a little before they gave her their number and she gave them hers along with Serah's. She lost track of time as they were sitting on the dock just talking when they heard foot stepped behind them. They shot up and turned around to see Lightning standing there.

"Lightning! What are you doing here?" asked Kiara.

"I can ask you the same thing and who are they?" asked Lighting.

"Light this is Zack Cloud, and Leon. Guys this is my older sister Lightning." Kiara said motioned who was who.

"I remember you. You helped us in the forest yesterday." said Zack.

"That still doesn't explain why you're out here with my sister in the middle of the night." said Lightning.

"I was just getting to know them better. I figured you wouldn't mind since I don't work tomorrow." said Kiara.

"Just don't stay out too late. Even though you don't work tomorrow you still need you sleep." said Lighting.

"Okay." said Kiara. She walked away and they sat back down on the dock. After a few hours Kiara decided that it was time to get home and they offered to walk her home. When they got to her house they saw that all the lights were off so she decided to go around back to her balcony. They helped her climb up before they said good-night and ran off. The next morning Kiara was a waken by a knocking on her door, but she didn't answer since she was still tired.

"Kiara are you okay?" Serah asked as she peaked into her sister's room.

"Yeah I'm just tired." Kiara said sitting up. Serah saw that she was still in the same cloths as the day before and looked at her confused. "What I hung out with Zack, Cloud, and Leon until about three last night and didn't feel like changing when I got home."

"Why?" asked Serah.

"Because I could. What time is it anyway?" asked Kiara.

"Almost noon." said Serah. That woke Kiara up as she flew out of bed and into her bathroom leaving Serah confused. "What has got you all worked up?"

"I'm hanging out with they guys today and they're going to be here at noon. Oh almost forgot when I got home last night Zack and I kept texting and he told me to tell you that Tyler wants to see you today." Kiara yelled through the door as Serah moved closer to hear her sister better.

"Well if I had known that I would have woken you up sooner." said Serah.

"Don't worry about. I don't think you wanted me waking you up at about five in the morning to tell you." Kiara said as she walked out of the bathroom. Serah saw that she was dressed with wearing a black crop top, black skinny jeans, and black high heel boots while her hair as in a high ponytail.

"It still amazes me on how fast you can get ready." said Serah.

"If just takes practice." said Kiara. Just then they heard the door bell go off and looked at the clock to see that it was only 11:55 before they looked at each other. "They're early" They quickly ran down the stairs and to the door before Serah opened it revealing Zack, Tyler, Cloud, and Leon standing there.

"You girls ready?" asked Tyler.

"Yep." Serah said as they walked out. Kiara shut and locked the door behind them before they walked off. After a while they decided to get something to drink and Leon suggested the NORA house. "Lightning will kill us if she finds out we went in there."

"So we won't tell her." Zack said as he walked into the NORA house with Tyler, Leon, and Cloud. Serah and Kiara followed them uneasy before they sat down at a table.

"Relax she won't find out." said Cloud.

"Yeah and if she does find out we'll take the blame." said Leon. They heard a three laughs that sounded exactly the same that Kiara attention. She saw three people sitting on the couch that she presumed were triplets. One had light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He was wearing a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He also wears a beige trench coat with frayed hems. One had a shorter beard and slightly longer hair light blond hair is swept back that exposes his ears, and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark red shirt under a dark gray trench coat with frayed hems with black gloves and grey boots. The last one really caught her attention he had straight, layered, shoulder-length light blond hair with bangs that almost covered his blue eyes, and a short beard. He was wearing a formal black suit with black gloves and his boots are grey, but darker then the other two. She saw that he was looking directly at her, her blue eyes locked with his until she heard a bang on a table causing her to snap her head back seeing that it was Zack. He was now standing with his hands on the table glaring at the one who had Kiara's attention.

"You got a staring problem pal?" Zack snapped.

"Zack just let it go." said Serah.

"Maybe we should just go." Tyler said as he stood up. They got up and walked out right as Lightning was walking by before she stopped seeing her sisters walk out of the NORA house. Both Serah and Kiara froze when they saw the look their older sister was giving them so Cloud decided to speak up.

"Going in the NORA house was our idea. They warned us you would be mad if you found out they were in there, but we didn't listen so please don't blame them." said Cloud.

"You think you can let it go just this once?" Angeal asked as he walked up to Lightning before he put her hand around her waist. Kiara and Serah looked at her shocked at the fact that Lightning was with someone.

"Alright I'll let it go this once, but only this once. " said Lightning. They went home and Lightning explained how she and Angeal got talking before they went from there. Kiara was out on her balcony thinking on who she wanted to be with. Lightning was with Angeal and Serah was working on being with Tyler. She didn't know if she wanted to be with Cloud, Leon, or Zack since she didn't want to hurt them, but she knew she couldn't be with all three of them either. She went inside with them still buzzing around in her head with the fact that only time will tell who she'll be with. She decided to pull out she sketch pad and start drawing without realizing what she was drawing until she was done. She saw that she drew the three guys she saw sitting at the NORA house and hid it when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Kiara said as she set her sketch pad down. The door opened and Serah walked before she shut the door behind her.

"I know what's on you mind and I'm here to tell you that I'm behind you on who ever you choose. Weather it be Zack, Cloud, Leon, or one of the guys you saw at the NORA house." said Serah.

"I don't know if it will be o eof the ones we saw at the NORA house because they were the leaders and you know as well as I do that Light would never allow it." said Kiara.

"True, but she also wants us to follow our heart." said Serah. Meanwhile Snow was in his room laying on his bed when Galen and Donny walked in.

"What's up?" asked Snow.

"I need to know what you going to do about the girl that came in today, the one you were starring at." said Galen.

"I'm probably going to have to wait it out a while and see what happens." Snow said as he sat up. He looked passed Galen and saw that Donny was standing there with look he knew too well. "You're not going to go after the other one are you?"

"No. I mean I was going to at first, but when I saw her today she seemed like she was into one of them." Donny said referring too Tyler.

"So I wasn't who saw that." said Snow.

"So you didn't see the same thing in the girl you're going after?" asked Galen.

"I saw she was unsure of what she wanted. So if was meant to be and get her before them then great, it if not I just might have to steal her from them." said Snow. He looked at his brothers and they started laughing before he joined in.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I own nothing, but my OC'S**


	4. Snow

It had been a few months since Serah and Kiara met Leon, Tyler, Zack, and Cloud. Since then Serah was getting along very well with Tyler and Lightning was getting along very well with Angeal, in the mean time Kiara was getting smothered by Cloud, Leon, and Zack. One day after her shift she saw Zack, Cloud, and Leon waiting for her outside and she just roller her eyes before she started walking home. She was kind of glad Serah had the day off and she was off with Tyler. They kept trying to talk to her all at once and finally she had enough before she stopped and turned to them.

"Guys I need a break. Over the last few months I've been out with all three of you several times, but you're starting to smothering me." said Kiara.

"Kiara which one of do you want to be with?" asked Leon.

"I don't cause I don't want to hurt any of you." said Kiara.

"It's okay Kiara, who ever you choose we'll handle it." said Cloud. It took a minute to finally take in what Leon and Cloud had just said, but it finally made sense.

"Wait a minute the three of you were all over me like this just so you would know who I would date?" asked Kiara.

"Well when you put it like that, yeah." said Zack.

"You know if you hadn't come on so strong I probably would have never figured it out, but I won't have you friendship be ruined by me." said Kiara.

"Kiara it won't." said Leon.

"Yeah you say that know, but what would happen if I actually got with one of you? Could you really stand seeing your best friend with the woman you want? So I'm stopping this now and we're better off just staying friends." Kiara said before she walked away. Little did they know that Snow was watching from the NORA house with a small smile. He saw her walked on the dock and sit down as Zack, Cloud, and Leon walked away.

"Alright let's go." Snow said to himself before he walked down the steps and started walking towards her. He walked up behind her, but off to the side. "Hi." She jumped a little and looked over her shoulder a little before looking back at over the ocean. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I thought you were someone else." said Kiara. That's when Snow realized she was crying.

"Hey are you okay?" Snow asked getting down on one knee.

"Yeah just upset at some friends." Kiara said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Do you want to get something to drink at the NORA house? Might make you feel better." said Snow. She looked back at him and he smiled. She smiled back as her blue eyes met his.

"Sure." said Kiara. They stood up and she got a better look at him. He had straight, layered, shoulder-length light blond hair with bangs that almost covered his blue eyes, and a short beard. He was wearing a formal black suit with black gloves and his boots are dark grey. He started walking and she quickly followed him to the NORA house.

"Why don't you go onto the veranda. I'll be right their with something to drink." Snow said pointing to the veranda.

"Okay." said Kiara. She walked out onto the veranda and sat down. She didn't feel weird being there even though Lightning was going to kill her for being in the NORA house again. Snow walked over to the fridge and grabbed two drinks as Galen, Donny, and Gadot walked in.

"So did you get her?" Gadot asked as he walked up to Snow.

"Yeah she's on the veranda." said Snow.

"Nice." said Gadot. Snow walked onto the veranda and sat next to her handed her a drink.

"Thank you." Kiara said taking it.

"Yep." Snow said before he took a drink. He set his drink down before he sat down himself.

"I never got your name." said Kiara.

"Snow. Snow Villiers." said Snow.

"Kiara Farron." said Kiara. They sat there and talked for hours, before they knew it, it was almost 10 o'clock. "Oh I need to go."

"I'll walk you home. You shouldn't be out alone this late at night." Snow said as they stood up.

"Thank you." said Kiara. They got to her house and she invited him in and asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink, which he accepted a glass of water. He sat down on the couch stretching his arms out along the top. Kiara sat next to him as he drank the water and set the glass on the table. Neither said a word as they looked into each others eyes. Snow raised his hand to Kiara's neck gently pulling her to his lips. It was a short little kiss, like asking permission to continue and then another. Kiara raised her hand to his cheek and accepted his kisses. Snow moved his other arm around her slowly pulling her body closer to his own. She relaxed into his arms which supported her and their bodies formed comfortably together. She slid her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck and slid her other arm around his waist while he kissed her again allowing his tongue to explore her lips, tasting the cherry gloss she wore. Kiara responded by allowing him entry into her mouth and they shared a long passionate kiss. Little did they know that Zack, Cloud, and Leon were watching from the window.

"I can't believe her! She just met him a few hours ago and already she's kissing him like that." said Leon.

"I can't believe she choose him over one of us." said Cloud.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot." Zack said before he walked away with Cloud and Leon right behind him. Kiara and Snow finally broke apart and they had their eyes locked as they were both slightly panting. Just then heard the door open and Kiara shot off the couch to see that it was only Serah before Kiara relaxed as Serah walked into the kitchen.

"I'd better get going and let you get some sleep, Miss Farron." Snow said softly with a grin. Kiara smiled and giggle, nodding in agreement. She walked him to the door before he stopped and turned to her. "Can I see you again?"

"I get off at three tomorrow." said Kiara.

"I'll see you then." Snow said smiling as he gave her a wink and a click of his tongue. He embraced her once more for a kiss lifting her off her feet. He gently set her back down on her feet, said his good night, and waved to her as he walked out the door. She stood in the doorway watching him walk away. Once he was out of sight she shut the door and fell back against it closing her eyes to picture him in her mind.

"Now I know that he's the one." Kiara said feeling her lips as she could still feel him kissing her. She openes her eyes when she heard Serah walk out of the kitchen with a small smile.

"So what happened to it's not going to be one of the NORA leaders?" asked Serah.

"Well I wasn't until I found out that Zack, Cloud, and Leon were practically fighting over me." Kiara said as she got off the door.

"I told you I would stand by you no matter who you choose and I staying by that. You're just lucky Light is going to be gone for a while." said Serah.

"Thanks Serah." said Kiara.

"You're welcome, come on lets get some sleep." Serah said before she went up stairs followed by Kiara. Kiara got ready before bed before she went to bed she went out onto her balcony and looked at the NORA house to see Snow standing there. She smiled as he winked at her before he motioned for her to got to bed as he blew her a kiss. Kiara giggled and pretwnted to catch the kiss before she waved to him. He waved back before she went inside and went to sleep as he walked back into the NORA house.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **I own nothing, but my OC'S**


	5. Stay Away from Kiara

The next day Kiara and Serah had gotten up early so they could be at work early and out early. Snow had always been an early riser, unless the group had been out late monster hunting or taking care of other troubles that may affect the safety of Bodhum. Today was no different; he was up early and wanted to make sure his all his business was taken care of by three so he could spend time with Kiara. Snow and Gadot arrived back at NORA house at about one two in the afternoon. Galen, Donny, Lebreau, Maqui, and Yuj were also there, and greeted the two as they entered.

"Hey, you guys are back early." Lebreau pointed out.

"Did you get everything?" asked Galen.

"Yep, everything will start showing up tomorrow." Snow responded, throwing a triumphant fist in the air.

"The boss here has a hot date and wanted to get back, he wouldn't even stop to get something to eat." Gadot spouted off, while rifling thru the refrigerator looking for something to munch on.

"Yeah, well, she's gorgeous and I ain't messing things up because you're hungry." Snow shot back, with a smirk on his face.

"Who is she boss?" asked Yuj.

"I'll bring her over and you can meet her, but right now, I gotta hit the shower and get cleaned up." Snow responded, as he headed to his room. Snow couldn't wait to see her again; her beauty was burned into his thoughts, the conversation, the laughing, the kisses they shared the night before, was all rushing through his mind all at once – the anticipation was killing him.

"It's probably that girl he's been eyeing over the last few months." said Donny.

"I think her name was Kiara." said Lebreau.

"Yep, that's all I heard today was Kiara this and Kiara that – the boss has got it bad for this one." Gadot grumbled, shaking his head.

"Maqui and I met a girl named Kiara at the Beachside Dinner a couple of days ago." Yuj piped in, while looking at Maqui.

"That's her." Gadot responded. He had grabbed a beer and sandwich out of the fridge. "I haven't even met her yet, but I know a lot about her after today!" Everyone started busting up laughing before they kept talking. Three o'clock and Snow was just walking up to the entrance of the Beachside Dinner right as Zack, Cloud, and Leon walked into the NORA house before they looked around. They were going to tell Snow to stay away from Kiara, but they didn't see him. They walked up to the bar to wait for someone to talk too before Lebreau came along a few minutes later and stood in front of them.

"What can I do for you?" asked Lebreau.

"We're looking for someone." said Zack.

"Tall, blond hair." said Cloud.

"Wearing all black." said Leon.

"May I ask why you're looking for the boss?" Gadot asked walking up to stand next to Lebreau.

"Just want to talk." said Cloud.

"You just missed him. You can either wait until he comes back or you can get out." said Lebreau.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" asked Zack.

"He should be back any minute. He just went to pick someone up." said Gadot.

"We'll wait for him." said Leon.

"Can I get you anything in the mean time?" asked Lebreau.

"No thanks." said Zack. Gadot walked off and so did Lebreau.

"He went to go get Kiara." said Cloud.

"We don't know for sure, but I bet he did the way they were kissing last night." said Leon.

"Yeah and unless we want a fight on our hands I suggest that we tell him to stay way when he's alone." said Zack.

"AGREED!" Cloud and Leon said in unison. Snow was waiting outside the Beachside Diner for Kiara to come out at the end of her shift. Kiara walked out and Snow smiled as she walked over to him.

"Did you miss me?" asked Kiara.

"You know I did." said Snow. He gave her a brief gentle kiss as he gently lifted her off the ground before he gently set her back down. "Come on. I want you to meet the others."

"Okay." said Kiara. They walked to the NORA house hand in hand as they walked passed Tyler and he gave her a small smile which she returned. Once they got there Kiara froze in anger when she was Zack, Cloud, and Leon.

"Hey Kiara what's up?" asked Zack.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Kiara.

"I think we can ask you the same thing and with him." said Leon.

"Okay I said that we should stay friends which means I'm allowed to be with him." said Kiara.

"Yeah you were really with him last night." said Zack.

"Wait you were spying on me?" Kiara asked a little pissed causing them to just looked down. Snow squeezed her hand a little causing her to calm down, but only a little. "Look I've made my decision and you'll just have to accept that."

"Fine whatever." Cloud said before he walked out with Zack and Leon right behind him right as Tyler walked in with Serah.

"Wait are you going to give up?" asked Leon.

"No. We said that she would be with one of us. Not him." said Cloud. They went home and went to their separate rooms.

"Is it okay if we stay?" asked Serah.

"Of course it is." said Snow.

"Snow I would like you to meet my sister Serah and her boy friend Tyler." said Kaira. Snow introduced Kiara, Serah, and Tyler to Galen, Donny, Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui. That night after Snow and Tyler dropped off Kiara and Serah they ran into Zack, Cloud, and Leon.

"What do the three of you want?" asked Snow.

"To tell you to stay away from Kiara." said Zack.

"Why so the three of you can fight over her again? Yeah not going to happen." said Snow.

"You think you can just come in and get her just like that? I don't think so, we worked to get where we are with her." said Leon.

"Yeah until you blew it." said Snow.

"No we didn't." said Cloud.

"Yeah you did because I found her crying on the dock and she said tonight that it didn't work out." said Snow.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Stay away from Kiara." said Zack.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." said Snow.

"You don't think we can't." said Leon.

"I know you can't." said Snow.

"Come on Leon now's not the time." said Cloud.

"And where you stand in this Tyler?" Zack askes looking at his brother.

"With him because he has a point the three of you trying to get her isn't healthy for you or for her." said Tyler.

"You're really not going to side with you own brother?" asked Leon.

"Don't take it personally, but you have to consider what she wants to." said Tyler. The three of them walked away before Tyler said bye to Snow and followed his brother and Snow went back to the NORA house. Snow walked in through the door a little pissed.

"What happened?" asked Galen.

"The three that were in here earlier just told me to stay away from Kiara." said Snow.

"What? Why?" asked Lebreau.

"Apparently they think they still have a shot at her." said Snow.

"Man they don't know how to take a hint." said Yuj.

"Yeah well if they want a battle I'm gonna give them war." said Snow.

"What are you going to do?" asked Maqui.

"I'm going to prove that she's within reach, but yet they can't get her." said Snow.

"You know some times you scare me. I mean you're going to practically rub her in their faces. Saying I have what you lost." said Gadot.

"Yeah well maybe they should think twice about what they do." said Snow.

"No kidding." said Donny. Kiara was in her room drawing Snow when she heard a tapping on the balcony. She looked up and saw Snow standing there before she got up and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kiara asked surprised.

"What I can't surprise you? Beside I got bored at the NORA house so I decided to come see you." said Snow.

"Aww. How sweet?" Kiara asked as she sat to the railing with her back facing out to the ocean.

"Yeah well I try." said Snow. He kissed her gently, but deeply and passionately. He pulled back to see Zack, Cloud, and Leon watching them. "We're being watched."

"By my sister?" asked Kiara.

"No." said Snow.

"Then ask me if I care." Kiara said with a smile.

"Do you care?" Snow asked with a smile.

"Not one bit." Kiara said before she kissed him. She pulled away and turned around so her feet were hanging off the edge. Snow wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Zack, Cloud, and Leon just glared at them before the went inside and went to their rooms slamming the doors behind them. Kiara and Snow stayed like that for a couple hours before Snow said that he should go so they both could get much needed sleep. The shared one more passionate kiss before they said good night and Snow jumped off the balcony and going back to the NORA house.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **I own nothing, but my OC'S**


	6. Lightning comes home

As the days turned to weeks Kiara and Snow got closer and closer as Zack, Cloud, and Leon kept trying to get Kiara to leave Snow, but it wasn't working. However one day Kiara and Serah got a notice that Lightning was coming home. She was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands with Serah trying to comfort her when they heard a knock on the door. Serah got up and answered the door revealing that it was Snow.

"Where's Kiara?" Snow knowing that Kiara always answers the door when he knocks. Serah just stepped away letting him in and he saw her sitting on the couch. "What's wrong?" Serah walked over to the table and picked up the notice as he shut the door. She handed it to him and he read it. "Your sister's coming home today."

"She doesn't know about us. As far as she knows I'm with either Zack, Cloud, or Leon." Kiara said as she looked at him. He sat down next to her and put his arm round her shoulders as she leaned against him.

"Then I'll be here when she get's home. You don't have to face her without me." said Snow.

"It's better if I face her if you're not here. She hates NORA, if I tell her I'm dating the leader right of the bat then she won't let me see you." said Kiara.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Snow.

"We'll have to hide it from her. I'll tell her I'm seeing someone to get her get use to the fact that I'm dating other then Zack, Cloud, or Leon and go from there." said Kiara.

"Okay." said Snow. Kiara told Snow that she would see him later since they had to clean the house before Lightning got home. Kiara was in the kitchen and Serah was up stairs when they heard the door open and close.

"Kiara, Serah I'm home." Lightning called to them.

"I'm in the kitchen, Light." Kiara called back to her as Serah walked down stairs. Lightning walked into the kitchen with Serah right behind her as Kiara finished setting the table. They sat down as Kiara gave them each equal amounts before sitting down herself.

"So what happened while I was gone?" asked Lightning.

"Not much except Serah's dating Tyler and I started seeing someone." said Kiara.

"Oh Zack, Cloud, or Leon?" asked Lightning.

"None of them. I met someone new." said Kiara.

"Kiara!" Lightning snapped.

"What? It wasn't working. As time went on I realized they were the one. Beside their friendship was getting in the way. They would always start arguing and they wouldn't leave me alone." said Kiara.

"I don't know." said Lightning.

"I'm 16, Light. I mean it would be the same if I was going out with Zack, Cloud, or Leon." said Kiara.

"So what's he like?" asked Lightning.

"Sweet, kind, gentle, caring, brave, strong, and extremely cute. Do I need to continue?" Kiara asked with a smile.

"No I get the picture." said Lightning.

"So I can keep seeing him?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah I guess you can keep seeing him." said Lightning.

"Thank you, Light." said Kiara.

"What about me and Tyler?" asked Serah.

"Of course you can stay with Tyler. " said Lightning. After dinner Kiara headed over to the NORA house for a while. When she got there she saw Snow sitting Galen and Donny on the couch before she walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"You talk to your sister?" asked Snow.

"Yeah and we are good to go." said Kiara.

"Except she doesn't know about NORA." whispered Snow.

"Right we still have to keep that on the down low." Kiara whispered.

"Hey Kiara your friends are here." Lebreau said from behind the counter. They looked to see Zack, Cloud, and Leon sitting at the far end.

"What are they doing here?" Kiara asked in a harsh whisper. Snow told Kiara about the night after they met. How they told him to stay away from her.

"Don't worry about it, baby. They can't do anything." said Snow. She smiled and looked at him. He made sure that Zack, Cloud, and Leon were watching before he kissed her gently. Leon was about to go after him when Zack stopped him.

"Let go!" said Leon.

"It's not worth it." said Cloud.

"Oh now she's not worth it?" asked Leon.

"She is worth it, but if you start a fight now you mine as well as forget about your chance with her." said Zack. Leon relaxed and sat back down as Zack let him go.

"So do you know how were going to get her away from him?" asked Cloud.

"No, but I'm still thinking." said Zack.

"Hey lover boy get a room." Yuj said as he saw that they were still kissing. Kiara started giggling crazy as Snow stood up holding her bridal style.

"You just had to say something." Gadot said as Snow carried her into his room. He kicked the door shut before setting her on the bed and he laid next to her. Zack, Cloud, and Leon paid for their drinks before they walked out. Kiara and Snow talked for a while before they walked out and Kiara had a hickey on her neck.

"I don't think your sister is going to be happy that he gave you a hickey." said Lebreau.

"That's why I'm going to hide it. Beside I gave him one first." Kiara said as Snow turned his head revealing the hickey.

"Speaking of sister. I better get you home before she comes looking for you." Snow said before took her home. Kiara walked through the door after she too her hair down and covered her neck. She saw Lightning sitting on the couch reading.

"Did you have fun?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah even though we ran into Zack, Cloud, and Leon." said Kiara.

"Did they say anything?" asked Lightning.

"No. I mean they glared at him, but that was it." said Kiara.

"They didn't say anything." said Lightning.

"No. Well I'm gonna go to bed since I have to bed at the diner early tomorrow." said Kiara.

"Okay good night." said Lightning.

"Night." said Kiara. She was half way up the stair when she heard her sister call and she went down a few steps so she could see her.

"How come your hair's down?" asked Lightning.

"Oh I was fixing my ponytail when the holder broke so I fixed it so did look that bad." said Kiara.

"Okay. I was just wandering since you always keep it up." said Lightning. Kiara smiled before she went to her room. She looked at her neck and quickly covered it back up when Lightning walked in. "It just dawned on me that you always carry an extra ponytail holder. So what are you hiding?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" asked Kiara.

"Promise." said Lightning. She moved her hair revealing the hickey.

"Just so we're clear I gave him one first." Kiara said as she let go of her hair.

"Really you didn't have to hide it from me. I'm not that over protective." said Lightning.

"I guess I over reacted." said Kiara. Just then Serah walked in with a big smile and stopped right before her sisters.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Lightning. Kiara saw they necklace that Serah was wearing and smiled.

"Nice necklace." said Kiara. It was a diamond heart surrounded by rubys, sapphires, and emeralds. They talked for a while and Lightning told them that she was going to bed since she had to be up early in the morning. Kiara and Serah went out on to the balcony before they looked at the NORA house to see that Tyler and Snow were messing around with Galen, Donny, Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui watching.

"Is that a bruise on Snow's neck?" Serah asked as she looked at Kiara.

"Nope it's a hickey." Kiara said as she showed Serah the hickey on her neck.

"So I take it that's what you and Lightning were talking about?" asked Serah.

"Yeah and I'm glad I still get to see him." said Kaira.

"Until she finds out who he is." said Serah.

"Yeah, but hopefully I'll be able to talk her into still let me see him." said Kiara.

"Here's to hoping." said Serah. They stayed out on the balcony for a while longer watching the guys at the NORA house before they decided to go back inside and go to bed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **I own nothing, but my OC'S**


	7. Secert's Out

Several months passed and the only information Lightning got out of Kiara about her boy friend was his name all though she had suspicion that is it was the same Snow for NORA, but she knew that her sister wouldn't go out with the leader of NORA. Kiara and Snow were walking down the beach with his arm around her shoulders. Little did they know that Lightning was guard duty around the beach that day. Lightning was walking down the beach when she saw that the leader of NORA had his arm around Kiara, her younger sister. Her blood boiled and she stormed over to them.

"Kiara!" said Lightning. They pulled apart, but were still hand in hand as Lightning walked up to them.

"Lightning what are you doing here?" asked Kiara.

"My job. What are you doing here and with him?" Lightning asked angrily. Kiara just looked down at the ground and got closer to Snow. "Wait are you telling me that-" Kiara's nodding cut her off. "Kiara go home right now!" Kiara's head shot up.

"But-" Kiara started, but Lightning cut her off.

"NOW!" Lightning yelled. Kiara pulled out of Snow's grip and ran towards her house crying.

"Kiara wait!" Snow yelled after her. Kiara ran passed Serah and Tyler before Serah turned to watch her sister run off crying. She then turned back in the direction her sister came from to see that Lightning was standing in front of Snow.

"No! You stay away from my sister." Lightning snapped.

"You can't stop me from seeing her!" Snow snapped.

"You want to bet on that?" Lightning asked angrily.

"Why won't you just let us be together? I can make her happy." said Snow.

"No you can't." Lightning snapped.

"Did you ever notice that whenever she came home she was smiling?" asked Snow. Without replying Lightning went home to talk to Kiara. Zack, Cloud, and Leon walked up to Snow.

"Looks to me that you might have to say good-bye to her." said Zack.

"What are you talking about?" Snow snapped.

"Lightning won't let you keep dating her sister." said Cloud.

"Kiara will talk to her." said Snow.

"That won't make much of a difference." said Leon.

"Believe me when I say that Kiara and I care about each other to let her sister come between us." Snow said before Serah and Tyler walked up to them as they started to walk away.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" asked Cloud.

"He might be. There is a possibility that Kiara could talk Lightning into letting them keep seeing each other." said Leon.

"Yeah, but Angeal said that she told him she hated the NORA group. I don't think she's going to let her sister date the leader." Zack said before he walked off followed by Cloud and Leon. Snow, Serah, and Tyler got to the NORA house and she saw that Snow was unsure that he would be able to keep seeing Kiara.

"Don't worry about it, Snow." said Serah.

"No offense Serah, but I've seen how your sister can be." said Snow.

"Do you really think that Light can keep you two apart? Even if she says no you know Kiara will still keep seeing you." said Tyler.

"He does have a point Snow." Galen said as he walked in with Donny.

"Yeah and I've never known you to give up so easily." said Donny.

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Snow. Lightning walked trough the door of their home and saw Kiara standing on the stairs.

"Kiara you are not allowed to see him again." said Lightning.

"You can't stop me from seeing him." said Kiara.

"Kiara I said No!" Lightning snapped.

"Why? You let me see him when you didn't know that he was the leader of NORA. What's the difference now that you know that he is the leader? He's still the same guy!" Kiara said crying.

"Of all the guys around. You pick him." said Lightning.

"Please Lightning let me keep seeing him. I really really care about him." Kiara pleaded.

"No!" said Lightning.

"Once you found out that we were dating you told us to listen to our heart and that's what I did." said Kiara.

"That was for Zack, Cloud, and Leon." Lightning snapped.

"What's the difference if it was them or Snow? I love him Lightning." Kiara said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"What?" asked Lightning.

"You heard me and I will see him weather you want me too or not. Please Lightning he means a lot to me." said Kiara.

"Oh all right, but if he hurts you I swear I will kill him." said Lightning. Kiara smiled and ran down the rest of the stairs to hug her sister. The next day Lightning was on guard duty around town when she saw Kiara and Serah sitting on the railing with Snow and Tyler standing in front of her.

"Villiers." said Shang as he walked up to them with four other guys. Kiara and Serah got off the railing and stood next to Snow and Tyler. Snow immediately pushed Kiara behind him protectively and started walking towards them as Tyler stood in front of Serah. Kiara grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Snow no." Kiara pleaded not wanting him to get hurt before Snow smiled at her reassuringly.

"It will be okay, baby." said Snow. Kiara saw the determination and hesitantly let him go. They stood face to face Snow in the defensive potion. "Come for another beat down?"

"You made a fool of me." said Shang.

"You did that yourself. So you can do this the easy way or the hard way." said Snow. Shang ordered his boys to charge at Snow. Two of them rushed him, but as soon as they approached them him they were sent flying to the ground after only a few blows. The other two members tried to grad onto Snow to hold him, but they soon found out that was a mistake as he punched both of them, sending them crashing into the buildings. The gang members were all soon easily overwhelmed by Snow's brute strength on the ground bruised and bleeding. Shang pulled out a small hand gun and aimed it at Snow. Kiara screamed for Snow's life and Tyler was about to interfere when all of a sudden Lightning appeared midair onto the scene. She landed near Shang and knocked him off his feet; forcing him to drop his gun and she quickly kicked it out of his reach. Shang not knowing what hit him sat up propping himself up on his elbows. He was met with Lightning's gunblade pressed against his neck.

"Move and die." she hissed. He did as he was told as several others soldiers came and arrested him and his gang. Lightning put her gunblade away and grabbed Snow by the collar.

"Whoa what'd I do?" asked Snow.

"Snow, I swear if you hurt my sister I WILL kill you." Lightning snapped.

"I LOVE Kiara, Lightning. I would NEVER hurt her, I would NEVER leave her, and I would NEVER let any harm come to her. NEVER!" Snow snapped back.

"You better!" Lightning said as she let him go before she glared at Tyler.

"Yeah I know I know the same goes for me." said Tyler. She glared at Snow again before she walked away.

"She approves." Kiara said with a smile.

"You sure?" asked Snow.

"Well let's see no blood...bruises...or missing limbs." Kiara said as she circled him before she looked at Tyler.

"Works for me!" said Snow.

"I'm glade she approves of both." said Serah.

"I thought she already approved of me?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah, but you know Light one minute she's fine with it and the next she's not. However since she only threatened Snow we're still good." said Serah.

"Good point." said Tyler. He grabbed her hand before Kiara told them that they were going down to the dock. "Let's go." They walked off and headed for the NORA house as Kiara and Snow walked to the end of the dock and sat down. After a few minutes Kiara splashed him with water.

"Hey!" Snow said with a smile as he whipped the water off of his face. Kiara got up laughing as she ran back down the dock. "Come back here." He got up and ran after her laughing. She tried to out run him, but she was no match for his speed. He ran up behind her and grabbed her by the waist pinning her arms to her sides as he picked her up and spun her. They laughed as they spun around a few times before he set her down and they laid down in the sand. Zack, Cloud, and Leon were watching from their porch.

"I can't believe Lightning allowed them to keep seeing each other." said Cloud.

"There is still a way to get her." said Leon.

"Yeah we just have to get rid of him." said Zack. Leon just smiled devilishly. Zack and Cloud finally caught on and smiled as well before they went inside. Kiara looked up at him.

"Snow." said Kiara. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you." They sat up and he pulled her into his lap.

"I love you too." Snow said before he kissed her passionately. That night Snow walked her home and before they said good night he gave her one more deep passionate kiss. He was walking back to the NORA house when he felt something hit his neck. He pulled it out and saw that it was a tranquilizer dart. Before he could do anything he passed out. Two dark figures came along and drug him off making sure they covered their tracks. Kiara quickly fell asleep knowing that she could still see Snow without hiding it from her sister and with no knowledge of what just happened to him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **I own nothing, but my OC'S**


	8. SNOW'S WHAT

Kiara was waken up by a banging on the door. She was thankful that Lightning had to go in early because she knew she didn't like being awaken up when she didn't need to be. Kiara got up and went down stairs to see that Serah was already down stairs. She opened the door to see that it was Galen, Donny, Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui.

"Kiara please tell us that Snow is here." Lebreau said with fear in her voice.

"No I haven't seen him since he dropped me off last night. Why?" asked Kiara.

"Because he never came back to the NORA house last night." said Galen. Kiara froze in fear as Serah look at her sister scared.

"Kiara are you okay?" asked Maqui. Kiara didn't say anything as she started to fall.

"She's going down!" said Yuj. Gadot caught her before she hit the floor and picked her up bridal style to set her down on the couch. Meanwhile Snow was walking up. He sat up holding his head since it was pounding. He looked around to see a plain concrete room with a bed, a small window that had bars across, and only one door that had a small window and an opening at the bottom. There was a cuff around his ankle that connected to the wall near the bed.

"Apparently they don't want me leaving." Snow said before he got up and laid on the bed before he passed out again. Back at the house Kiara had woken up and sat up.

"You okay now?" asked Lebreau.

"Physically and mentally yes. Emotionally not so much." said Kiara. She looked at Lebreau with tears in her eyes. "I mean who would do this?"

"Someone who has a grudge against NORA or wants to hurt you." said Donny. Kiara looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to her shift.

"I need to get to the diner." said Kiara.

"You're going to work?" asked Maqui.

"No. I'm going to tell them I can't work today. I'll meet you at your place." said Kiara.

"I'll come with you. Cause I need to tell them I can't work today either." said Serah.

"Okay." said Yuj. They walked out as Kiara and Serah went up stairs to get dressed. They were walking towards the diner when Serah felt her foot kick something. She picked it up and looked at it.

"What is that?" asked Kiara.

"I don't know, but I know it doesn't belong here." Serah said as she handed it to her. She looked at it wondering what it was and if it had anything to do with Snow disappearing. After a minute she put it in her pocket and told Serah that Maqui might know what it was before they continued on their way. After they were done at the diner they made their way to the NORA house."I think our sister might be able to help."

"You mean she would actually help?" asked Lebreau.

"I think so. She know's Snow means a lot to me." said Kiara. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what she found on the beach. "Look what I found." She tossed it to Gadot and he looked at it.

"Tranquilizer dart." said Gadot.

"Someone didn't want to play fair." said Lebreau. Maqui took the dart and looked at it.

"Or didn't want him fighting back depending on what they used." said Maqui. He gave it back to her and she put it back in her pocket.

"What time does Lightning get home?" asked Yuj.

"She should be home early tonight since she went in early, but I don't know the time." said Serah.

"We'll just have to wait." said Lebreau. Snow was walking around the room with the chain dragging behind him. He was thinking about Kiara and the others how worried they must be. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded to see that it was the picture Kiara drew of them. He sighed at the thought of what she might be going through. Kiara and Serah were sitting on the couch with the dart and several pictures Kiara drew of him on the table. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes as Serah held her trying to comfort her when Lightning came home.

"Kiara what happened?" asked Lightning.

"It's Snow." Kiara said crying. Lightning rushed over and sat on the other side of her.

"Did you break up with him?" asked Lightning.

"No. He's missing." said Kiara.

"What?" asked Lightning.

"Some time after you left this morning Lebreau, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui came over saying that Snow never got back to the NORA house last night." said Serah. She picked up the dart and showed her sister. "And I found this on the beach." Lightning took it and looked at it.

"Alright let me go call someone I know can help." said Lightning.

"Okay." said Kiara. Lighting pulled out the thin phone and called a friend who owed her a favor. After a while of Lightning trying to comfort her sister there was a knock on the door. Lightning got up and answered it to see that it was Fang and Vanille.

"It's good to see you." Lightning said letting them in.

"So why'd you call us here?" asked Fang.

"Let's talk in the kitchen." Lightning said not wanting to upset her sister anymore then she already was. Once they got their Lightning explained what was going on.

"Wait so who would want to take him?" asked Vanille.

"I don't know." said Lightning.

"So that's why you called us. All right what's he look like?" asked Fang.

"Kiara has several pictures of him." said Lightning. She handed them one of the pictures and both Fang and Vanille looked at the picture.

"Your sister is quite the artist." said Vanille.

"Yeah and that is dead on since she has a photographic memory. Plus she found this." Lightning said as she held out the dart. Vanille took it as Fang got a closer look at the picture.

"Wait a minute, he's the leader of that NORA group." said Fang.

"I know. I really don't care for him at all, but he means a lot to Kiara and that's all that matters." said Lightning.

"Well don't worry we'll find him." said Vanille.

"Thank you." said Lightning. Fang and Vanille walked out and Lightning saw that Kiara was still upset. "Don't worry they'll find him, Kiara."

"I know, but I'm still worried about him." said Kiara. Lightning put her arm around Kiara's shoulders and Kiara leaned her head against her. That night Kiara was sitting on her balcony looking out over the ocean thinking about Snow. "Snow where are you?" She let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **I own nothing, but my OC'S**


	9. Still Alive

Several months have passed since Snow went missing and since then Snow has been out of the cell he was kept in almost everyday and put through what anyone would describe as hell. However never once did he see who was behind this since they were very careful. When they slid a tray of food under the door every morning there would be a sedative in it. After a while he had gotten use to it and just let it knock him out. At first he would fight the sedative, but it would always win in the end. Then he tried not eating, but his hunger would always get to bad that he would eat. One day he was in his cell waiting for his captors to give him his morning meal when the door opened revealing a tall man with short silver hair.

"What do you want?" asked Snow.

"It appears that you girl friends sister had sent out a search party for you." said the man.

"Lightning? How do I know you're not lying?" Snow not believing that Lighting would do that.

"Don't believe me? Then take a look at this." the man said as he slid a laptop over to Snow. He looked at it to see that over the last few months two people he didn't recognize have been in and out of the house. "Their names are Fang and Vanille, they're kind of like hunters for hire. It seems that they owed Lightning a favor and you mean enough to her sister that she's called in that favor."

"What are you getting at?" asked Snow.

"Well I'd figure that I would put their minds at ease just a little and let them know that you're still alive." the man said moments before several guards came in and tried to grab Snow, but he fought back all to well. However for everyone he took down two more would come in and try to hold him. Meanwhile the silver haired man was video taping the whole thing smiling at the fact that Snow was losing the battle. Finally they were able to tired him out enough to chain his arms and legs to the wall by his wrists and ankles. Somehow in the middle of the fight they had gotten the cuff off his ankle that kept him near the bed and moved him across the room where the chains were hanging. The man with short silver hair walked over to him and to show that he had the camera in his hand, but he was no longer recording.

"Are you satisfied?" Snow growled.

"Such an attitude. Would you prefer that we leave them in the dark about you health?" asked the man.

"I would rather you let me be with them." said Snow.

"Sorry, but I'm under direct orders to keep you here." said the man.

"I don't give a damn about you orders." Snow snapped. The man set up the camera in front of Snow and had it set to record before he started to walk out. "Get back here and let me go!" The man didn't listen as he walked out closing and locking the door behind him. He walked down the hall to a large room to see two figures sitting in the dark with just a little light shining on them. So you could see their figures, but not their faces.

"What is it?' One asked.

"I have done as you asked. Villiers is now chained to the wall with the camera recording him." said the man.

"Well done Rain. Now in about ten minutes go back in a I want you to knock him out with this and put him back on the bed." the other said as he tossed him a vile and Rain caught it with no problem.

"As you wish." Rain said before he walked out. Ten minutes later he walked back into Snow's cell top see him struggling against the chains. He stopped when he saw Rain walking towards him with two people right behind him.

"Damnit now what do you want now?" asked Snow. Rain didn't say anything as he walked up to Snow with a needle in his hand. Snow tried to get away from him, but it didn't work due to the chains and Rain stuck the needle into the side of his neck causing him to yell out in pain since Rain wasn't gentle about it. Within a few moments the sedative kicked in and it cause him to pass out. The two guys behind Rain walked over to him and released the chains. They caught him before he hit the ground and put him on the bed as Rain grabbed the camera before they walked out. Rain walked back to the two figures in the dark room.

"Have you done as we asked?" One asked.

"Yes and I have the video right here." said Rain.

"Good, now with the video. Set it out in the forest in Fang and Vanille's path to make sure that they find it." said the other.

"But make sure they don't see you." said the first one.

"If they spot you everything will be ruined and we would have to move being forced to leave him behind." said the other.

"I understand." Rain said before he walked out. Meanwhile Snow was waking up and he sat up holding his head knowing that they had used something else to knock him out this time. As he sat up and his vision cleared he saw that the cuff that they kept around his ankle was gone. He got up and walked over to the window just in time to see rain walk off. He walked walked over to the door and tried the handle and just like he figured the door was locked. He walked back over to the bed and pulled two springs out of the bed before he walked back over to the door and started picking the lock. Surprisingly it didn't take too long for him to get the door open and he started running down the hall not knowing where he was going, but if he found the way out he wouldn't care. He lost track on how many halls he turned down when he stopped wondering how big the place really was since all the halls looked the same and it was like a maze. He hid down a hall since he heard people walking by and he waited for them to pass before he continued on his way. It wasn't long that he heard the alarm go off and he figured that they found out that he was gone before he quickened his pace. Finally he got out and he didn't waist any time taking off into the forest. After about an hour he stopped to catch his breath thinking that he was to far away for them to find him. A minute later after he caught his breath before he started walking and not even a minute later he felt something hit is neck just like before. He pulled it out to see the same kind of tranquilizer dart, but this time it was stronger then the first tranquilizer dart they hit him with. Right away it kicked in and he passed out before Rain walked out with several guards behind him. They got him back to the bunker and put the cuff back around is ankle as he started waking up. "You know that was quite clever. I didn't notice that the guards didn't put the cuff back on, but what I don't understand is why didn't you pick the lock on the cuff months ago? I mean you were able to get through the door in a matter of minutes."

"What makes you think I didn't try, but it's a little hard to pick when there's no key hole." Snow said as he sat up. They cuff on his ankle was almost magnetic and electronic since it was half and half.

"You know I hope your happy thanks to that little stunt my bosses are more then likely going to kill me." said Rain.

"That's not my problem." Snow snarled. Rain glared at him before he walked out and back into the main room where the two figures were sitting.

"How did he get out?" one asked.

"It seems that the guards didn't put the cuff back around his ankle after we released him from the wall." said Rain.

"You are lucky we were able to get him back, but that still doesn't excuse you for your mistake." said the other one.

"Please give me another chance." Rain begged for his life.

"You know that we don't give second chances." said the first one. Before he could say anything else a gun shot went off from behind him and a minute later he hit the ground. Snow was laying on the bed with his arms behind his head when he hear the gun shot go off and he looked at the door. A minute later he looked back at the ceiling before he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **I own nothing, but my OC's**


	10. Surprise

Over the months that Snow had been missing Kiara was missing him more and more. Zack, Cloud, and Leon took the advantage of Snow being missing to get close to her, but Galen and Donny always managed to get them away since she spent most of her time at the NORA house to feel close to him. Kiara was sitting on her balcony looking out at the ocean when Lightning and Serah walked out.

"Kiara." said Lightning. Kiara looked at her with water in her eyes. "Kiara I know you miss him, but Fang and Vanille will find him."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about him. Even when I'm with Zack, Cloud, or Leon I can't get him off my mind." said Kiara.

"Kiara I'd hate to admit it, but maybe he is the one for you." said Lightning.

"You really think so?" asked

"You're thinking about him almost all the time so yeah. Plus we have a little surprise." said Lightning.

"What?" asked Kiara.

"Come on out." said Serah. Tiffany, Aubrey, Ava, Sydd, and Brandi walked out and Lightning saw her sisters face brighten.

"Oh my god! Thank you, both of you." said Kiara.

"You're welcome. We'll leave the six of you alone." said Lightning. Lightning and Serah walked back inside leaving them alone. Lightning had to leave for a couple days and she said that Tiffany, Aubrey, Ava, Sydd, and Brandi could stay at the house.

"So how have you been over the years?" asked Tiffany.

"I've been good except the past few months." said Kiara.

"Yeah Serah told us what happened." said Ava.

"How have you been holding up?" asked Sydd.

"Okay I guess. I got the guys to help me get through it." said Kiara.

"Do you have any pictures?" asked Aubrey.

"The one with the with the layered hair is Snow" said Kiara. She had shown them the pictures of Snow, Galen, Donny, Zack, Tyler, Cloud, and Leon.

"Man they are extremely cute." said Brandi

"Yeah." said Tiffany

"I was going to get with one of the until I met Snow well except Galen and Donny." said Kiara.

"I don't blame you either. He is seriously hot." said Sydd.

"It's okay look at this." said Kiara. She showed them the picture where Snow was shirtless.

"Oh man look that." said Aubrey.

"I'm telling you're lucky to have him." said Ava.

"He his cute, but so his he." said Brandi.

"That would be Galen. As he is Donny with Zack, Tyler, Leon, and there is Cloud." Kiara said as she pointed to the pictures.

"Are they single?" asked Aubrey.

"Yep, well all except Tyler he's with Serah." said Kiara.

"Then I call dibs on Cloud." said Aubrey.

"I'm going after Zack." said Ava.

"Galen is mine." said Brandi.

"And Donny's mine." said Sydd.

"Which leaves you to go after Leon if you want, Tif." said Kiara.

"You know I'm okay with that." said Tiffany.

"How'd you meet Snow?" asked Ava.

"I saw sitting at the end of the dock because I was mad at Zack, Cloud, and Leon when he walked over." said Kiara.

"Just like that?" asked Aubrey.

"Just like that." said Kiara.

"You get all the luck. I mean first you have these three going after you and then you get him." said Brandi.

"Hey you can have Galen, Donny, Zack, Cloud, and Leon. They're all yours." said Kiara.

"Thanks Kiara it's always what we wanted." said Tiffany sarcastically.

"Your welcome and technically only Galen and Donny never asked me out." said Kiara sarcastically.

"Kiara she was being sarcastic." said Tiffany.

"So was I." said Kiara. All four of them laughed as they continued to talk. Over the next few days Kiara spent all her time with them along with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. One day Kiara, Serah, Tiffany, Aubrey, Ava, Sydd, Brandi, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine walked down stairs where Lightning was sitting on the couch. "Hey Light we're heading over to the NORA house.

"Okay." said Light. They walked out shutting the door behind them and ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked over before she opened the door revealing Fang and Vanille. "I take it you haven't found him yet?"

"No, but we did find this." Vanille said as she held up the video.

"What is that?" asked Lightning.

"It would be better if we showed everyone together." said Fang.

"Come on their at the NORA house." said Lightning. They left for the NORA house and a few minutes later they were walking up the steps to the NORA house were they saw Kiara, Serah, Tiffany, Aubrey, Ava, Sydd, Brandi, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Lebreau, Galen, Donny, Angeal, Zack, Tyler, Cloud, Leon, Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui hanging out.

"Hey, Light." Serah said causing everyone to look in that direction.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked seeing Fang and Vanille.

"They found something looking for Snow." said Lightning.

"What is it?" Galen asked as he stepped forward.

"This." Fang said as she push play and a large holoscreen appeared of Snow. They watched the video and at the end Kiara was in tears while Galen, Donny, Gadot, Lebreau, Yui, and Maqui were pissed off.

"Have you come any closer to finding him?" asked Leon.

"Why do you care?" Gadot snapped causing everyone to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cloud.

"For all we know you could have done this." Galen said knowing what Gadot was saying.

"Stop it! This isn't helping!" Serah said trying to comfort her sister.

"To answer your question. Yes we are and the video proves since they want us know that he's still alive." said Fang. Just then a beep went off and Vanille pulled out a small thin phone. After a minute she she put the phone away and looked at Fang. "We'd hate to drop a bomb like that leave, but we do."

"We understand, just please bring our brother back." said Donny.

"Promise." Vanille said before they walked out. It had been a few weeks since the video and Snow was laying on the bed when he heard noise outside. He sat to see the door opened and there was two people standing there.

"Are you Snow Villiers?" asked Fang.

"Yeah, but who are you?" asked Snow.

"I'm Vanille and she's Fang." said Vanille. Fang walked over and broke the cuff off his ankle and then he remebered the video Rain showed him.

"Lightning sent us. Can you walk?" asked Fang

"Yeah." Snow. asked as he stood up.

"Come on let's go." Fang said before she walked out quickly followed by Vanille leaving Snow standing there. He let out a small chuckle before following them. They got back to the ship and took off. Fang pulled out the thin phone and called Lightning.

"Fang." said Lightning.

"Good news. We found him and we're heading back now." said Fang.

"Okay, but Kiara's not here." said Lightning.

"Where is she?" asked Fang.

"Where's Kiara?" Snow asked with fear in his voice.

"She's at the NORA house off the beach." said Lightning.

"Yeah I know where it is. We'll be there in about 15 minutes." said Fang. She hung up the phone. "And to answer you question. She's at the NORA house." He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm surprised Lightning let her go." said Snow.

"Lightning said you mean a lot to her sister so she probably goes there to feel close to you." said Vanille.

"I have a question. Did you ever see who did this?" asked Fang.

"No. Just one of their lackeys, but they killed him." said Snow. He really didn't want to go into details.

"Don't worry we will figure out how did this." said Fang.

"Yeah." said Snow. He cared who did this, but all he wanted to do was see Kiara again.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Vanille.

"Huh? Yeah, just can't wait to get back that's all." said Snow.

"You really care about her, don't you?" asked Fang.

"Yeah, I do. I can't imagine what she went through." said Snow.

"It's not your fault." said Vanille.

"I know." said Snow.

"Then what's bothering you?" asked Fang.

"Zack, Cloud, and Leon were trying to get with her before I did. They must of had a field day while I was gone." said Snow.

"Well once we get back you won't have to worry anymore. Right?" asked Vanille.

"Right." said Snow. They took off towards the NORA house and the anticipation was killing him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **I own nothing, but my OC's**


	11. SNOW!

Kiara was at the NORA house with Serah, Tiffany, Aubrey, Ava, Sydd, Brandi, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Since Tiffany, Aubrey, Ava, Sydd, Brandi showed up Serah and Lightning saw a slight change in their sister. She was smiling and laughing, not only that they saw her more since she spent most of her in her room or at the NORA house. Lightning walked in to the NORA house to see Kiara, Serah, Tiffany, Aubrey, Ava, Sydd, Brandi, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Titus, Galen, Donny, Lebreau, Yuj, Gadot, Maqui, Angeal, Zack, Tyler, Leon, and Cloud laughing and hanging out until Angeal looked over at Lightning getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Galen asked knowing that the only time Lightning came to the NORA was to tell them about Snow.

"There's something I need to show you, outside." said Lightning. They all rushed out on to the beach right as a ship landed about twenty feet away from them. Kiara took a few steps forward followed by Galen and Donny. The ramp lowered revealing Snow standing there.

"SNOW!" Kiara said before she started running towards him as he ran towards her.

"KIARA!" Snow said as they were getting close."

"SNOW!" Kiara said before he picked her up and spun her around as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He set her down as Lightning, Serah, Tiffany, Aubrey, Ava, Sydd, Brandi, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Titus, Galen, Donny, Lebreau, Yuj, Gadot, Maqui, Fang, and Vanille walked up to them. Snow looked at the others before he was practically tackled by him brothers.

"It's good to have you back boss." said Gadot.

"It's good to be back." said Snow.

"Snow I want you to meet some old friends of mine Tiffany, Aubrey, Ava, Sydd, Brandi, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Titus." said Kiara.

"It's nice to meet you." said Snow.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Rikku.

"Thank you again." said Lightning.

"Thank you." said Kiara.

"You're welcome. Now we're even Lightning." said Fang. They watched as Fang and Vanille take off. Once they were out of sight they went to the NORA house to celebrate Snow being back. Snow was sitting on the couch with Kiara in his lap. She saw that Lightning was with Angeal, Serah was with Tyler, Tiffany was with Leon, Ava was with Zack, Aubrey was with Cloud, Yuna was with Titus, Brandi was with Galen, and Sydd was with Donny. She looked at Snow and saw that he was smiling as he pulled her close.

"I missed you." said Kiara.

"I missed you too. The whole time I was thinking about you the whole time and was concerned I was going to lose you to either Zack, Cloud, or Leon." said Snow.

"Galen and Donny wouldn't allow that." Kiara said looking at them.

"Well I see that you did. I also see that your friends are getting alone with Zack, Cloud, and Leon." said Snow. Kiara looked to see that they were kissing before she turned back to him smiling.

"Yeah they got together a few weeks ago after we saw the video." said Kiara.

"They try to get you for months and then they just give up and go for someone they just met." said Snow.

"What's your point? You and I did the same thing." said Kiara.

"Good point." said Snow.

"Besides if they have someone then they can stop trying to get me away from you." said Kiara.

"Yeah like that would happen." Snow said before he kissed her. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes before it hit Snow about the video. "You saw the video?"

"Yeah, Fang and Vanille came by a few weeks ago with the video." said Kiara.

"I was really hoping them wouldn't find it." said Snow.

"I don't blame you, Galen, Donny, Gadot, Lebreau, Yuj, and Maqui were pissed when they saw that." said Kiara.

"I don't blame them I've known Gadot for what seems like a life time." said Snow.

"I know it's the same with me and the girls. I met them before Yuna, Rikku, and Paine." said Kiara. He looked at the rest of the group to he that Galen and Donny were with Brandi and Sydd.

""I'm glade they finally found someone like I did." Snow said as he looked back at her.

"You know our one year anniversary is coming up in a few weeks." said Kiara.

"You know I would never forget." said Snow. Everyone was having a good time when two people walked in, which caused everyone to stop and look. One was wearing all black. He had the two bets and the band above it like Zack and Angeal, but the straps were chris crossed and he wore a red coat over it the black pads on the shoulders. He had blue eyes and short red hair. The other one was wearing black pants and a black coat that was buttoned, but showed his bear chest that had straps chris crossed. He had long silver hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry we're closed." said Lebreau.

"On what account?" asked the red head.

"Private party." said Gadot.

"And we weren't invited." said the one with silver hair.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Angeal.

"Angeal so good to see you." said the red head.

"Angeal do you know them?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah all five of us do." said Tyler.

"Their names are Sephiroth and Genesis." said Zack.

"We use to be good friends until things went south." said Cloud.

"You avoided Angeal's question. What are you doing here?" asked Leon.

"What we're not allowed to see old friends?" asked Sephiroth.

"We aren't friends Sephiroth and we haven't been for years." said Zack.

"Oh come on Zack don't be like that." said Genesis.

"He's serious Genesis." said Tyler.

"Why do you think we took off in the middle of the night?" asked Leon. Snow got Kiara off his lap and he got up before walked over to stand in front of them.

"I think you've over stayed your welcome. Like she said we're closed." said Snow. Genesis smiled and walked over to Kiara.

"You know I never got your name." said Genesis.

"Her name is none of your business." Lightning snapped.

"Oh protective. I'm guessing older sister, Genesis." said Sephiroth. Genesis grabbed Kiara's had and kissed it. Kiara pulled her hand away and slapped him causing them to smile except for Genesis, and Sephiroth. Kiara went over to Snow and put her hand in his.

"Try to be a gentlemen and look what it get's you." said Genesis.

"Well maybe you shouldn't hit on a girl who's boy friend is standing right there." said Titus.

"Like I said you've over stayed your welcome." said Snow.

"Come on Genesis." said Sephiroth.

"Right." said Genesis. They walked out and Snow looked at Kiara.

"You okay?" asked Snow.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Kiara.

"Why were they here?" asked Maqui.

"Probably because of us." said Leon.

"Like we said earlier we use to be friends when we were younger." said Tyler.

"We were young and stupid. Getting into trouble when ever we could." said Zack.

"However things started getting to bad so we left town. We thought by leaving town in the middle of the night we would never see them again, but they still found their way here." said Angeal.

"Relax let me deal with them." said Lightning. They kept messing around for a while longer before Lightning decided that it was time to go. Snow, Angeal, Galen, Donny, Zack, Tyler Leon, and, Cloud walked them home. Before saying good night Snow kissed Kiara, Angeal kissed Lightning, Galen kissed Brandi, Donny kissed Sydd, Zack kissed Ava, Tyler kissed Serah, Leon kissed Tiffany, and Cloud kissed Aubrey.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **I own nothing, but my OC's**


End file.
